Wonderland's Next Top Model 5
Wonderland's Next Top Model 5 je peta sezona wonderlandskog Next Top Modela. Ove sezone, 12 natjecateljica je dobilo priliku za sudjelovanje. Pobjednica showa će zabljesnuti na naslovnici novog wonderlandskog modnog časopisa Elle te potpisati ugovor s wonderlandskom modnom agencijom Woman. Najbolja od najboljih je Ivana Severinac, dok je drugo mjesto osvojila Claudia Alette Bull. Show je vodila Heidi Klum, jedna od članova žirija. U žiriju je, osim Heidi, i Naomi Campbell i Tyra Banks. U eliminacijskim krugovima je odlučivao žiri. Najslabija kandidatkinja po izboru žirija je odmah napustila show a tri kandidatkinje koje su pri dnu su morale u "bottom krug" u kojem će publika odabrati koje dvije prolaze a koja će napustiti show zauvijek. Zbog velike zainteresiranosti, peta sezona je ubrzo krenula u emitiranje nakon uspješne četvrte. Ove sezone, nitko nije odustao, niti se netko vratio - iste zemlje i dalje sudjeluju! Contestants Od prethodne sezone, natjecateljice će biti podijeljene u tri grupe, tj. svaka će imati svoju mentoricu. Svaka mentorica ima četiri kandidatkinje. Ideju je predložila članica žirija Tyra Banks. Round 1 * Theme: Make Over Shoot * The Best One: Ivana * Peta sezona wonderlandskog top modela je počela. Heidi, Tyra i Naomi su marljivo radile i odabrale 12 najboljih prijavljenih modela. Kao i svake sezone, prvi zadatak je bio Make Over Shoot. Ta slika će ujedno biti i službena slika modela za ovo natjecanje. Po žiriju, zadatak su najbolje odradile Hrvatica Ivana i Grkinja Jessica. U ovom krugu nije bio eliminacija, no djevojke koje su skupile najmanje bodova su bile obaviještene o tome - to su Nijemica Laura i Austrijanka Romana. Round 2 * Theme: Glamour & Sensuality * The Best One: Ivana * Eliminated immediately: Sabrina * Bottom: Hawa, Meri and Romana * Eliminated (final showdown): Romana * Kandidatkinje se polako upoznavaju sa svijetom mode. Kako bi bile što bolje manekenke, moraju pokazati svoj glamur i senzualnost. To je ujedno i ovotjedni zadatak. Dvije najuspješnije će osvojiti put u London na London Fashion Night, gdje će odraditi svoju prvu reviju. Kandidatkinja koja osvoji treće mjesto će završiti na naslovnici wonderlanskog magazina Stars. Po žiriju, zadatak su najbolje odradile Hrvatica Ivana i Norvežanka Claudia. Na naslovnici Starsa će bljesnuti Nizozemka Tamara. Zbrojem prva dva kruga, Talijanka Sabrina Cereseto je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Hawa, Meri i Romana. Publika je odlučila kući poslati Austrijanku Romanu Gruber. Round 3 * Theme: Feel the Freedom * The Best One: Claudia * Eliminated immediately: Gemma * Bottom: Hawa, Laura and Meri * Eliminated (final showdown): Hawa * Show se približava kraju a zadaci postaju teži. U ovom tjednu će djevojke morati pokazati što je to sloboda i koliko su kreativne i maštovite u opisivanju (poziranju). Žiri je vodio duboku raspravu u vezi pobjednika tjedna. Borba se vodila između Claudie i Ivane, no ipak je Norvežanka Claudia odnijela titulu. Zbrojem prva tri kruga, Australka Gemma Sanderson je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Hawa, Laura i Meri. Iako je Meri ovo bio drugi "bottom krug", show je napustila Šveđanka Hawa Ahmed. Round 4 * Theme: Via Paris * The Best One: Tamara * Eliminated immediately: Meri * Bottom: Laura, Lea and Nicole * Eliminated (final showdown): Lea * Novo putovanje je na pomolu - dvije najbolje djevojke će odletjeti u Pariz na Nuit de la mode à Paris, na kojem će nositi reviju poznati dizajnera iz Britanije, Francuske i Italije. Via Paris je naslov teme ovoga tjedna. Zapravo, ovaj tjedan su djevojke imale mogućnost da same biraju kako, gdje i kada će snimiti sliku. Zbrojem bodova prva četiri kruga, Finkinja Meri Ikonen je skupila najmanje bodova te je tako odmah izbačena. U "bottom" krug su morale Laura, Lea i Nicole. Iako je Lea bila bolja od svih kandidatkinja u "bottomu", publika je nemilosrdno izbacila upravo nju - Slovenku Leu Bernetič iz igre. Žiri je u teškoj konkurenciji odabrao Tamaru i Ivanu za modnu avanturu u Parizu. Round 5 * Theme: Rock This Party * The Best One: Claudia * Bottom: Laura and Nicole * Eliminated (final showdown): Laura * Rock This Party, tema je ovog tjedna. Cilj je da djevojke pokažu svoju dinamičnost, svoje pokrete, ali pritom i svoju senzualnost. Ovoga puta nije bilo izravnog ispadanja, ovaj tjedan samo jedna djevojka napušta show. U "bottom" krug su morale Laura i Nicole. Nakon napetog glasovanja, publika je odlučila kući poslati Nijemicu Lauru Weyel. Nakon više uzastopnih "bottom" krugova, Laura nije mogla dalje od četvrtfinala. Norvežanka Claudia je ovaj zadatak najbolje napravila, te će, kao nagrada, njezina slika završiti u novom broju časopisa Dove kao poster. Semifinal * Theme: Be Sexy * The Best One: Claudia * Eliminated immediately: Nicole * Guests: Jessie J with ''Nobody's Perfect'' and The Saturdays with ''Higher'' * Evo nas već u polufinalu, samo pet djevojaka je ostalo, koje se svim silama bore za titulu petog wonderlandskog top modela. A da bi to postale, moraju odlično odraditi polufinalni zadatak koji je spoj svih dosadašnjih zadataka. Be Sexy je tema ovog tjedna. Dvije najuspješnije djevojke će odletjeti u New York, točnije na NYC Fashion Night gdje će nositi reviju poznatih dizajnera iz Europe i Amerike. Ovoga puta nema "bottom" kruga; djevojka koja je zbrojem svih prethodnih krugova skupila najmanje bodova ispada te za dlaku gubi kartu za finale. Amerikanka Nicole Fox sa samo dva boda manje od Nizozemke Tamare napušta show kao petoplasirana kandidatkinja. Žiri je odlučio kako će u New York otputovati Claudia i Ivana. Final * Theme: Body Language * Advanced: Brittani and Sylvia * Eliminated: Alice and Ginevra * Guests: Christina Aguilera with ''Your Body'' and One Direction with ''Gotta Be You'' * Veliko finale je pokucalo na vrata showa! Od 2000 kandidatkinja iz cijelog svijeta, do 12 najboljih pa do četiri veličanstvene djevojke koje su zasigurno zaslužile biti u finalu i jedna od njih postati petim top modelom Wonderlanda. Christina Aguilera je otvorilashow s pjesmom "Your Body", dok je interval act bila grupa One Direction. Djevojke su se predstavile publici svojim catwalkom a kasnije su na displayu objavljene slike koje su odabrale za temu finala: Body Language. Žiri je donio odluku. "Nije nimalo bila lagana.", rekla je Heidi Klum, glavni član žirija. Zbrojvši sve bodove prethodnih krugova i bodove ovoga kruga, žiri je Grkinji Jessici Anthi i Nizozemki Tamari Slijkhuis zatvorio vrata super finala. Slavlje u Hrvatskoj i Norveškoj; Ivana i Claudia su u super finalu! Grand Final * Theme: Your Body * Winner: Ivana * Runner-Up: Claudia * Došao je trenutak objave pobjednika. Osam tjedana, osam zadataka, 12 djevojaka, dvije super-finalistice, ali samo jedan pobjednik. "Pobjednik pete sezone wonderlandskog top modela je...". Nakon dvadesetak sekundi se na displayu pokazala slika pobjednice. Bila je to Hrvatica Ivana Severinac! Pobjedila je drugoplasiranu Norvežanku Claudiu Alette Bull sa samo dva boda više. Ovo je Hrvatskoj prva pobjeda na ovom natjecanju. Ivana kaže: "Hvala žiriju, koji mi je pokazao kako uspjeti u svijetu mode. Ponosna sam na sebe, i vjerujem kako ću stečeno znanje zasigurno primijeniti u svojoj karijeri!" Statistike ponovno pokazuju napredak - gledanost je porasla za 10%! Ivana će za nagradu otputovati u Milano, gdje će nositi reviju na najpoznatijoj večeri mode na svijetu: Woman Fashion Night. Čestitamo, Ivana! 'Photo shoot guide' * Episode 1 Photoshoot: Make Over Shoot * Episode 2 Photoshoot: Glamour & Sensuality * Episode 3 Photoshoot: Feel the Freedom * Episode 4 Photoshoot: Via Paris * Episode 5 Photoshoot: Rock This Party * Episode 6 Photoshoot: Be Sexy * Episode 7 Photoshoot: Body Language * Episode 8 Photoshoot: Your Body Rewards International destinations * London (Episode 2) * Paris (Episode 4) * New York (Episode 6) * Milan (Episode 8) Results * The contestant won in this round * The contestant won in this round and won the reward challenge * The contestant was in botttom or was in bottom and was eliminated * The contestant was saved * The contestant won the reward challenge * The contestant was eliminated by jury Gallery File:WNTM5-Ivana-W1.jpg|Ivana Severinac from Croatia File:WNTM5-Claudia.jpeg|Claudia Alette Bull from Norway File:WNTM5-Jessica.jpg|Jessica Anthi from Greece File:WNTM5-Tamara.jpg|Tamara Slijkhuis from the Netherlands File:WNTM5-Nicole.jpg|Nicole Fox from United States File:WNTM5-Laura.jpg|Laura Weyel from Germany File:WNTM5-Lea.jpg|Lea Bernetič from Slovenia File:WNTM5-Meri.jpg|Meri Ikonen from Finland File:WNTM5-Hawa.jpg|Hawa Ahmed from Sweden File:WNTM5-Gemma.jpg|Gemma Sanderson from Australia File:WNTM5-Romana.jpg|Romana Gruber from Austria File:WNTM5-Sabrina.jpg|Sabrina Cereseto from Italy